boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. T
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Welcome to my grand experiment on self-replicating Terror Weapons." General Information *Dr. Terror is the mad scientist in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. Most of the time he is occupied conducting evil experiments, but now and then he invades the Archipelago to terrorize innocent islanders. Nobody really knows where and when Dr. Terror will make his first appearance, but rumor has it that if you successfully defeat Lt. Hammerman's Headquarters, the Blackguard will send Dr. Terror after you. *Dr. Terror is an event that occurs four times every six days, occurring twice at an Island base and twice at a Volcano base. *This event is enabled once you first defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base. Thereafter, every time on the island of the defeated base, the first Dr. Terror challenge will appear. Upon the defeat of Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base, every time on the island of the defeated base, the second Dr. Terror challenge will appear. *Dr. Terror bases are comprised of an assortment of NPC buildings, Mines, Boom Mines, Statues, and defenses at various levels, but all defenses used are the same as those available to players; the only difference is that there is no limit to the amount of a particular defense to appear. In the case of Statues, up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each Dr. Terror base: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. **The Ice Statues start appearing on Stage 3 in both events. *'The levels in the event change every event but are the same for everyone.' *Defeating a Dr. Terror base gives you Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron, and Dark Power Stones as rewards. *Dr. Terror's bases have the capacity to provide Dark Power Stones. It is the only way to get this type of Power Stone aside from the daily Victory Point reward boat and Submarine dives. You are guaranteed at least one Dark Power Stone from each Terror stage you defeat. *If you successfully beat a stage of the Dr. Terror event, an upgraded Dr. Terror base will appear immediately after. The new stage provides an increased level of difficulty by having a larger total number of Defensive Buildings, higher levels of defensive buildings, and/or stronger Ice Statues. **Unlike the defeat of a Resource Base, a new stage is not necessarily a direct upgrade of the previous stage. For example, it's possible that in the same event, stage 2 has three Boom Cannons but stage 3 has only one. *The Dr. Terror island known as Terror Base appears every three days and starts at level 8 and progressively increases in difficulty, making it an easier event for lower level players. This event is known colloquially as Tropical Terror. *The Dr. Terror island known as Volcano Base appears every three days and starts at level 20 and progressively increases in difficulty from there. This event has many more buildings which makes it better for obtaining lots of Dark Power Stones. This event is known colloquially as Volcano Terror. Events *Dr. Terror spawns 4 times in every 6 day event cycle, and Volcano Terror always follows Tropical Terror. See the event cycle here. *Dr. Terror will appear at 6 a.m. for your time zone and will disappear 21 hours after he appears (at 3 a.m.), if you do not defeat him before then. Note that Daylight Saving Time will affect Dr. Terror event times. *Once Terror Stage 7 is beaten or the 21 hours are over, the Dr. Terror event is complete until the next event. Dr. Terror bases reset after every event. For example, if in one event you reached stage 3 of the event within the 21-hour period, you will always be back to stage 1 for the following event. Quotes *''"Welcome to my experiment on self-replicating Terror Weapons!"'' - After the player destroys the first base of the Tropical Terror event. *''"This volcano may be dormant, but my Terror Turrets spit fire at your puny troops!"'' - After the player destroys the first base of the Volcano Terror event. *''"You beat me this time, but I'll be back! The forecast for this week is... fire and steel!"'' - After the player defeats the final stage of the Tropical Terror event. *''"Forecast for tomorrow: pure Terror"'' - After the player defeats the final stage of the Volcano Terror event. Trivia * You do not gain any Victory Points for successfully defeating a Dr. Terror base. **Although Dr. Terror's invasion takes away one of your Freed Villages and affects your chances of getting new Invasions, he does not take a Victory Point when he arrives, nor will he give one back when he leaves or is defeated. * The rewards are based on the value of Wood. Stone is 2/3 of Wood; Iron is 1/3 of Wood; and Gold is 1.5 times of Wood plus the Attack Cost of your Experience level. ** The Wood reward of the n''-th Terror base is 2000n^2+10000n+2000 , while the Wood reward of the ''n-th Volcano base is 2400n^2+12000n+12000 . See the chart below. *Defeating a Terror Base will always guarantee a Power Stone. ** Defeating Stages 6 and 7 of either of Dr. Terror's bases will always reward at least 1 Dark Crystal each. * Although Dr. Terror's volcano bases lie on a volcano island, they never yield Magma Power Stones. * Defeating subsequent Hammerman bases (e.g. level 25, level 30, etc.) does not currently gain any additional Dr. Terror challenges. However, defeating the level 45 Lt. Hammerman base unlocks the Colonel Gearheart event. * An epic win sound different from the normal win sound will play upon beating Stage 7 of his bases. ^a is your Attack Cost ^^Dr. Terror's HQ has guaranteed Power Stone drops when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance, which is explained on the Power Stone page. MeetTropTerror.png|Meeting Dr. Terror on the Tropical Base Event. VolcTerrorMeet.png|Meeting Dr. Terror on the Volcano Base Event. Beat Trop Terror 2.png de:Dr. Terror Category:Characters Category:Events